Patrick in L O V E
by awlia
Summary: Patrick, sedang dimabuk asmara, bayangkan ! seorang P A T R I C K .. jatuh cintaa ! bagaimana dia bisa membuat gadis yang disukainya berpaling ? makanyaa .. RnR yaa, Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Lucu .. RnR :D
1. Hari sial Patrick

**Disclaimer : yang punya Spongebob Squarepants itu Stephen Hillenburg.**

Haii semua, ini cerita pertama **Nazlia Awlia** di fandom Spongebob Squarepants. Biasanya Nazlia suka nulis di fandom Doraemon atau Gakuen Alice .. Tetapi biarpun ini cerita Spongebob Squarepants, Nazlia memilih **Patrick sebagai tokoh utamanya** ..

Langsung dimulai aja yaaa ..

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Patrick in L O V E**

**Warning ! OOC, OC, Gaje .. Rnr please **

**Eps 1 : *Patrick falling in Love***

Hari ini, sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungan Patrick ..

**Flashback**

8:00 AM

Terbangun gara-gara mendengar klarinet Squidward yang sangat tak sedap di dengar ..

8:15 AM

Pergi ke Toilet karena terserang rasa sakit perut yang luar biasa

8:45 AM

Kehilangan cukur bulu ketiak yang sangat disayangi ..

9:00 AM

Pergi ke toilet ( lagi )

9:12 AM

Kehilangan Cupcakes yang diberikan Spongebob , yang di simpannnya di sela-sela pantatnya ..

9:50 AM

Ingin mencukur bulu di dada karena tumbuh semakin panjang, dan balik lagi kejadian dengan " Hilangnya cukur Bulu ketiak"

**Patrick P.O.V**

" Ahh .. Betapa Sialnya aku .. Sepertinya hari ini lagi tidak bersahabat " umpat Patrick didalam hati ..

Sekarang Patrick sedang berjalan ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli alat cukur ..

Dan dstang lagi kesialan yang diumpatkan Patrick ..

" Agh ! Kenapa lagi ini ? Kenapa Alat pencukurnya Habis bertepatan dengan Bulu dadaku yang sudah mirip sarang kutu "

Patrick pun menuju kerumahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya, dia sangat kecewa sama hari ini ..

**END OF Patrick P.O.V**

Tidak di sengaja, ternyata Patrick menabrak seseorang didepannya …

" Ah, maafkan aku "

" Oh tidak apa apa Patrick "

Sepertinya Patrick mengenali suara dari perempuan tersebut .. Patrickpun mendongak-an kepalanya, lalu ..

" Aah ! Pearl .. maa, eh .." Patrick terpana melihat Pearl yang tampil beda siang ini ..

" Eh kenapa Pat ? apa ada yang aneh di wajah ku ? "

" Ah, Tidak ! Tidaak .. Kau sangat antik siang ini …" Patrick pun memperjelasnya dengan gugup ..

" Haa ? Antik ? Apa maksudmu " Pearl pun bingung ..

" Kau Cantiik ! " jawab Patrick megap megap dengan sangkin gugupnya .. mukanya yang sudah pink, bertambah pink karena dia malu ..

" Makasih Patrick, sebenarnya aku mau ke pesta di pantai, mau ikut bersamaku ?" Pinta pearl ..

" Ah, eh, uh, dengaan sen .. sen .. senang hati pearl "

**Apa lagi ya, tingkah bodoh Patrick yang bakal terjadi di Pantai ..**

**Hayoo .. penasaran ? **

**Ikuti Kelanjutannya yaa ..**

**Jangan lupaa ..**

**RnR please ..**


	2. Patrick vs Larry

**Disclaimer : yang punya Spongebob Squarepants itu Stephen Hillenburg.**

Haii, semuuaa .. Awlia mikirin cerita ini cuman dalam satu jam, kayak idenya langsung Pop out aja dari kepala saya, seneng deeh .. jadinya cerita ini tetep di lanjutin :D

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Patrick in L O V E**

**Warning ! OOC, OC, Gaje .. Rnr please**

**Eps 2 : *Patrick Vs. Larry !***

**Previous Story ..**

_Tidak di sengaja, ternyata Patrick menabrak seseorang didepannya …_

_" Ah, maafkan aku "_

_" Oh tidak apa apa Patrick "_

_Sepertinya Patrick mengenali suara dari perempuan tersebut .. Patrickpun mendongak-an kepalanya, lalu .._

_" Aah ! Pearl .. maa, eh .." Patrick terpana melihat Pearl yang tampil beda siang ini .._

_" Eh kenapa Pat ? apa ada yang aneh di wajah ku ? "_

_" Ah, Tidak ! Tidaak .. Kau sangat antik siang ini …" Patrick pun memperjelasnya dengan gugup .._

_" Haa ? Antik ? Apa maksudmu " Pearl pun bingung .._

_" Kau Cantiik ! " jawab Patrick megap megap dengan sangkin gugupnya .. mukanya yang sudah pink, bertambah pink karena dia malu .._

_" Makasih Patrick, sebenarnya aku mau ke pesta di pantai, mau ikut bersamaku ?" Pinta pearl .._

_" Ah, eh, uh, dengaan sen .. sen .. senang hati pearl "_

Setelah perbincangan yang menguras otak Patrick, akhirnya mereka menuju ke pantai tempat dimana pesta teman Pearl ..

Sesampai disana, patrick ikut berkumpul dengan teman² Pearl, selama mereka bercerita ..  
Patrick hanya melongo seperti orang idiot yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan para teman ² Pearl dan termasuk Pearl sendiri ..

Tak disangka, salah satu teman Pearl mengajak berbicara Patrick ..  
" Hai, Patt "  
" Oh, Hai .. "

Maksud dari teman Pearl adalah untuk membuka pembicaraan Patrick dengan mereka, tetapi Patrick malah melanjutkan lamunannya lagi ..

Teman² Pearl pun beribisik², karena tak enak hati .. Pearl langsung membuka pembicaraan hot yang lagi seriing dibicarakan ..

" Eh eh eh, Tauu gaak siih "  
" Apa apa apa ? "  
" Nanti Larry sipenjaga pantai datang, Kyaa "  
" Kyaaa kyaaaa kyaaa "  
( Haduh, biasa .. Kalau perempuan udah ngumpul pasti gini .. H e b o h )

Larry pun datang dengan kapal berwarna hitam yang mewah, para cewe² langsung mengerumuninya .. Termasuk Pearl dan kawan kawan ..

" Kyaaa Kyaa, Larry ! "  
" Kyaaaaa Larry peluuk akuuuu ! "  
" Kyaaaa, Larry ayolah ng-date sama akuu malaaam iniii "

Patrick P.O.V  
" Haa, karena gugup .. Aku jadi tak tau mau berbicara apa .. " Lamun Patrick ..  
Patrick pun berusaha memikirkan pembicaraan yang cocok dengan para gadis ini .. Dari  
" Apa tanya hari ini hari apa ? "  
" Ooh, atau atau, sekarang ada dimana ? "  
" Heeem, atau .. Apakah ada parfume yang diinginkan ? .. Heem yaa ! Itu pembicaraan yang bagus ! "

Pada saat Patrick ingin berbicaraa ..  
" Haii, Pea ... Loh, kemana kaliaan ? PEARL ! PEAAARRLL ! "

Patrick mencari Pearl kemana² dan menemukan Pearl di Cafe terdekat ..

" Haii Pearl, Hoh hah hoh hah .. "  
" Oh, Hai Patrick ! Maafkan aku ya .. Tadi aku lupa kalo ada kamu .. oh ya kamu kenapa ? "  
" Aaah, yaa tidak apa², tadi aku hanya berlari2 kecil … Ada apa disini ? " Tanya Patrick ..

Tiba² salah satu teman Pearl menyeloteh seperti ini ..  
" Hai, Patt .. Kau itu membosankaan yeaah .. "  
" Yeaaaah " sambung teman² yg lain, tak termasuk Pearl ..

Patrick sadar, yang dia lakukan dari tadi hanya duduk manis seperti menunggu tante² bergossip, dan akhirnya .. Patrick memutuskan kalau, dia akan membuat Pearl berpaling kepada dirinya ..

**Apa saja tindakan yang akan dilakukan seorang Patrick, untuk mendapatkan hati Pearl .. Apakah Patrick berencana akan menyaingi Larry idola gadis yang disukainya ..******

**Mari kita tunggu, di Chapter selanjutnya !****  
****Don't forget , RnR Please ..**

**RnR**


	3. Pertengkaran Hebat

**Disclaimer : yang punya Spongebob Squarepants itu Stephen Hillenburg.**

**Wii, udah sampe Chapter 3 aja nih, semoga berlanjut sampe akhir yaaa **

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Patrick in L O V E**

**Warning ! OOC, OC, Gaje .. Rnr please**

**Eps 3 : *Pertangkaran hebat***

**Previous Story ..**

_" Oh, Hai Patrick ! Maafkan aku ya .. Tadi aku lupa kalo ada kamu .. oh ya kamu kenapa ? "__  
__" Aaah, yaa tidak apa², tadi aku hanya berlari2 kecil … Ada apa disini ? " Tanya Patrick ..___

_Tiba² salah satu teman Pearl menyeloteh seperti ini ..__  
__" Hai, Patt .. Kau itu membosankaan yeaah .. "__  
__" Yeaaaah " sambung teman² yg lain, tak termasuk Pearl ..___

_Patrick sadar, yang dia lakukan dari tadi hanya duduk manis seperti menunggu tante² bergossip, dan akhirnya .. Patrick memutuskan kalau, dia akan membuat Pearl berpaling kepada dirinya .._

**Eps 3 .**

Setelah sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri, bintang laut itu pun mencoba berbagai hal untuk mendapatkan paus yang terindah di matanya ..

" Patrick .. Maafkan teman-teman ku yah .. " Pearl pun meminta maaf, karena merasa telah memojokkan Patrick ...

" Heem, tidak apa apa Pearl, aku baik baik saja "

" Oh, bagus lah kalau begitu .. Patrick, sebaiknya kau pulang saja yeah .. "

" Hah ? Kenapa ? Apakah aku membosankan ? Ooh aku akuui, betapa membosankannya aku ini, sampai sampai kau pun tak mau berjalan bersama ku " Desah Patrick

" Patrick, bukan maksudku begitu, sebenarnya .. - "

Permintaan maaf Pearl langsung dipotong dengan Patrick

" Sebenarnya karena aku seorang idiot yang tak pantas dengan kau kan ? "

" Oke Pat, terserah kau saja ? Jujur ya, kukira kau orang yang menyenangkan .. Aku telah salah menilaimu ! "

Pearl langsung menuju keluar dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya .. Dia tak peduli, apakah orang orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya ..

Sedangkan Patrick, hanya terpaku meliha Pearl keluar dengan membanting pintu ..

**PATRICK P.O.V**

" Agh ! Apa yang kulakukan, kan benar ! Hari ini memang hari kesialanku ! Semestinya aku tidak ikut saja tadi .. "

Patrick memijit mijit kepalanya, sudah lama dia tak berfikir sekeras ini, sampai akhirnyaa ..

Patrick Heng, dan pingsan di tempat dia beridiri ..

**Apakah Patrick bakalan berbaikan dengan Pearl?****  
****Mari kita tunggu, di Chapter selanjutnya !****  
****Don't forget , RnR Please ..**

**RnR**


	4. AMNESIA

**Disclaimer : yang punya Spongebob Squarepants itu Stephen Hillenburg.**

**Wii, udah sampe Chapter 4 aja nih, semoga berlanjut sampe akhir yaaa **** kali ini emang agak lama ya, soalnya PR dan tugas sungguh melelahkan ..**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Patrick in L O V E**

**Warning ! OOC, OC, Gaje .. Rnr please**

**Eps 4 : *Otak Patrick Konslet***

_**Chapter sebelumnya ..**_

_**PATRICK P.O.V**_

_" Agh ! Apa yang kulakukan, kan benar ! Hari ini memang hari kesialanku ! Semestinya aku tidak ikut saja tadi .. "_

_Patrick memijit mijit kepalanya, sudah lama dia tak berfikir sekeras ini, sampai akhirnyaa .._

_Patrick Heng, dan pingsan di tempat dia beridiri .._

START! Treetet teteeeet .. dong ding dosh ..

Patrick sadarkan diri di RS Bikini Bottom, pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang sponge kuning dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang sedang berdiri di kanannya, sedangkan suster dan dokter berdiri di sebelah kirinya untuk mengecek keadaan Patrick lebih lanjut. Patrick mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Apakah sahabat saya baik-baik saja dok?"  
Tanya Spongebob kepada dokter yang dengan teliti menyelusuri badan Patrick untuk diperiksa.  
"Ah, dia tidak apa apa nak, Tetapi ia hanya akan menghilangkan beberapa ingatan dalam beberapa hari ini, tampaknya teman mu ini, jarang menggunakan pikirannya untuk bekerja keras ya?"  
Spongebob pun mengangguk menandakan bahwa sahabatnya memang jarang berfikir keras.  
*Tziiing* (pintu kamar pasien terbuka)  
"Oh tuhan! Apa yang menimpamu ini nak?"  
tanya tuan crab yang masuk dari pintu bersama Pearl.  
"Aah, tuan crab dan ... Dan ... "  
Patrick mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa nama gadis yang berdiri di belakang tuan crab.  
"Siapa dia Spongebob? Apakah kenalan ku?"  
Spongebob yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget, ia ingat kata-kata dokter bahwa ia akan kehilangan beberapa memorinya, tapi kenapa harus Pearl..  
"Dia temanmu Patrick, Pearl. Kenapa kau bisa lupa dengannya?"  
Pearl hanya memandangi Patrick dengan nanar. Barusan saja dia bertengkar hebat, sekarang dirinya sudah dilupakan.  
"Oh, Patriick. Tegaanya kau membuat aku begini .."  
Pearl pun menangis. Patrick hanya memandanginya dengan tatap tak mengerti, apakah hilangnya ingatan ini ada hubungannya dengan Pearl.

**Wah, makin dilanjutin nih cerita gak singkron loh sama otak aku ..**

**Haduuh, ceritanya jadi ngaur, tapii .. gpapalah, yang oenting HAPPY !**

**Tunggu chapter ke-5 ya, siipp ..**


End file.
